


the moon and her

by PushMeFurther



Series: say you won’t let go [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Anyways, As Fuck, F/M, This Is Sad, enjoy lol, i was emo last night and my mind went woosh, idk why i made it so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushMeFurther/pseuds/PushMeFurther
Summary: This is a bughead drabble with no plot but it’s fluffy and cute and sad





	the moon and her

“You look like the rest of my life and 3000 more years of misery and it still wouldn’t be enough life to live with you.”

Jughead Jones loved Betty Cooper.

In fact, he was sure that nobody in this world was able to hold so much love for another human being.

He loved how she loved him back.

Strongly.

Recklessly.

Passionately.

Without limitation.

He loved how she looked at the moon like it was her own flesh and blood.

He loved that she was a forest fire and he was bound to get burned every single time.

And he never pulled back.

Even when it hurt.

Even in the darkest of days.

Because there are no dark days around Betty Cooper.

She lights up the room.

How Jughead Jones, the leader of the serpents got to keep her was a mystery, even for him.

For her it was just her nature. Her way of showing that she loves him like she never loved before.

That she loves him more than life itself.

That she would die for him.

And she did.  
—  
As Jughead Jones was sitting in his wheelchair 60 years later, he remembered her.

The love of his life.

He thought about how quickly she was gone.

He thought about how his life would’ve been if she were there with him.

And then he opened the window.

And looked at the sky.

And saw the moon.

And her.


End file.
